


Snickerdoodles and Lemon Drops

by yeolakkuma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolakkuma/pseuds/yeolakkuma
Summary: Kyungsoo comes home to a mess, but he can't help feeling loved anyways.





	Snickerdoodles and Lemon Drops

**Author's Note:**

> a|n : merry christmas bec. i love you. xoxo
> 
>  
> 
> un-beta'd

After a long day at work during the holidays, Kyungsoo wasn’t sure what to expect when he got home. All he received during the day was a short text from his boyfriend saying ‘ _ I have a surprise!’ _ . If surprise meant flour and egg all over the kitchen floor, Kyungsoo was not amused. He had already gotten stuck an hour in traffic on the way home, and then as soon as he got out of the car, it began to snow. He nearly tripped on the way in, so coming inside to see Chanyeol in barely any clothes covered in dough was not something he really  _ wanted _ to see no matter how handsome his boyfriend was.

 

“The mixer broke and I-I…”

 

Kyungsoo deflated as soon as Chanyeol started to cry. He was covered in all sorts of baking ingredients but he couldn’t stand when his boyfriend got upset. Kyungsoo held Chanyeol while he sobbed mumbling about how he ruined the dough and couldn’t get it off of him or the electric mixer.

 

Sighing, Kyungsoo shook his head, rolled his sleeves up, and grabbed the rest of the flour. He poured some into his hand and sifted it before adding it to the bowl, “You didn’t put enough flour baby. If you wanted to do this you could have gotten the recipe book down from the cabinet.”

 

“I wanted to do it on my own! I ruined it and now I made a mess and you’re mad, and I-”

 

Kyungsoo shut Chanyeol up by place a kiss on his lips. Chanyeol stuck his bottom lip out but smiled when Kyungsoo put flour on his nose.

 

“I know you wanted to surprise me, but Chanyeol, you could have just as easily looked in the book. What were you trying to make anyway? This dough is atrocious.”

 

“Cookies!”

 

“Well, I’ll help you. I don’t need the mixer.”

 

There was more than enough flour for Kyungsoo to put into the bowl. He started adding handful by handful until he felt that the dough was manageable, then he started kneading it. Chanyeol watched putting his chin on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Kyungsoo took a deep breath and smiled noticing Chanyeol smelled like cinnamon. It hit Kyungsoo that Chanyeol was trying to make snickerdoodle cookies. 

 

His favorite.

 

“I think you just saved my dough, Soo.”

 

“I might have. I’m going to let it chill while we start the other cookies.”

 

“You’re the best, really. What would I do without you?”

 

“Burn our house down.”

 

Chanyeol started pouting again and Kyungsoo just kissed it away. They started the other dough that Chanyeol actually had a recipe for. There were lemons and Kyungsoo quickly took away the sharp objects to zest and cut them. Chanyeol was too clumsy. Instead, Kyungsoo had him put the dry ingredients into the bowl and stir.

 

They worked in near silence rotating around each other before Kyungsoo put the bowl in the fridge and exchanged it for the now stiff snickerdoodle dough.

 

“Alright, let’s see if I saved it. If I can roll it in my hands without it sticking then hopefully they’ll taste okay too.”

 

Chanyeol set down a bowl of cinnamon and sugar and started rolling little balls with Kyungsoo. They placed them all on a sheet lined with wax paper until it was full. Kyungsoo noticed that Chanyeol was anxious as he slid them into the oven.

 

“It's okay, baby. If they don’t taste good we’ll just give them to someone we don’t like and say we bought them at the store.”

 

At that, Chanyeol burst out laughing and it was music to Kyungsoo’s ears. He was finally easing out of his upset mood. They started working on the other cookies before the timer went off to turn the ones in the oven. Chanyeol moved the sheet around and then closed the over back up. 

 

They continued working and baking until all of the dough was gone and the whole house smelled like baked goods. Kyungsoo ushered Chanyeol off to go clean up while he made dinner. He surprised Chanyeol with his favorite pasta before he was attacked with kisses and hugs. Chanyeol was all limbs and nearly knocked over their hard work. 

 

Kyungsoo watched as Chanyeol ate with a smile on his face. When he looked out the snow didn’t irk his nerves anymore. Instead, after dinner, Kyungsoo made hot chocolate and took Chanyeol outside with their cookies. They sat outside in each other’s arms until Kyungsoo started to doze off.

 

“Soo, you’re tired. Let’s go inside.”

 

“No, this is nice. Let’s just sit a while longer.”

 

Kyungsoo laid back with his empty mug and realized it didn’t matter because he had a full heart and home. Chanyeol was a bit clumsy and really hyperactive, but he was full of love. That love was what made Kyungsoo ask him on their first date, then to be his boyfriend, and then finally to move in.

 

Sure, his kitchen was absolutely disgusting, but the cookies were delicious and Chanyeol’s efforts didn’t go unnoticed. Before long, Kyungsoo felt himself picked up and brought inside. He didn’t fuss. He curled into the blankets before he felt Chanyeol’s long arms around him keeping him warm.

 

“Merry Christmas. I love you, Soo.”

 

“I love you too, Yeol. Merry Christmas.”


End file.
